Oracle 49: Face Off! Battle of Armored Fighters and the Chariots
Oracle 49: Face Off! Battle of Armored Fighters and the Chariots (フェイスオフ！アーマードファイターズや戦車の戦い Feisuofu! Āmādo faitāzu ya sensha no tatakai) is the forty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After she was shot by the Armored Meister Fighters in order to save Kyoko and Hiroko's lives, Rie decided to face the Armored Fighters in a battle together with her Chariot Soldiers. Plot After she was shot by the Armored Meister Fighters in order to save Kyoko and Hiroko's lives, Rie asked them on what their purpose. Anaira told her that they came here to defeat her and the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, they started facing each other in a battle. On the other hand, Irie told to Kyoko and Hiroko to head on to their vehicle immediately. They agreed what Irie ordered to them, and they went inside their vehicle to leave the area immediately. Meanwhile, Erika received a report that Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama and other city councilors performed their action in order to save the Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots. She smiled and she said to herself that someone from the Hirakawa City Government finally performed an action against the Chariot Soldiers. She also asked herself if Vice Mayor Maruyama already had an alliance with the Armored Fighters. On the other hand; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo came again to Hirakawa City along with the Chariot Soldiers in order to perform a massive attack. They ordered them to head on to other locations to perform also a massive attack immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen told to Mayor Akazawa that the Hirakawa City will be in his hands in a snap. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, agreed what he said. He also said to him that the Armored Fighters had no choice but to surrender themselves and their Armored Fighter Equipment to them immediately. Emperor Ryuuen agreed what Mayor Akazawa said, and he said that the Armored Fighters will be defeated anytime. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, as Kazumi and Miyuki were busy to cover their respective news stories, as well as Ryoma and Iori, Chihiro received a message from Anaira a while ago to cover the situation in Yamakawa St., in southern Hirakawa City. Because of this, she called her news team to head on to Yamakawa St. immediately. In Yamakawa St., the battle between Armored Fighters and the Chariots continues when the Armored Energy and Force Fighters fought against the Chariot Soldiers while the Armored Meister Fighters, together with Irie and Hiroyo, fought Rie. Meanwhile, Chihiro and her news team covered the battle. As the battle ends, they defeated Rie and the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, Rie told them that the battle is not yet over, and left. Minori saw the SAF commandos and the army troops were currently fighting against the Chariot Soldiers and she told this to Anaira. But Anaira received a message that the Chariots performing an attack on Maeda St. In order to defeat the Chariots immediately at the same time, Anaira assigned the Armored Energy and Force Fighters to help the SAF commandos and army troops, while she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters, along with Irie and Hiroyo, will face the Chariots in Maeda St. And they were agreed. After covering their respective news stories, Kazumi and Miyuki met each other at a nearby restaurant. There they decided to take a lunch before they head back to TransHead TV Media Center. Coincidentally, they saw a van headed also to the restaurant. There they found out that it was Vice Mayor Kyoko and Councilor Hiroko were in the van, and they got off the van to head inside the restaurant. Meanwhile, Rie returned back to Hirakawa City Hall and stormed her office. She can't believe that she and her fellow Chariot Soldiers were defeated by the Armored Fighters. She tried to contact Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa to seek help to create a total massive attack, but she couldn't. In order to create a total massive attack in the entire Hirakawa City, she summoned a huge group of Chariot Soldiers to conduct a meeting. In Yamakawa St. again, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters helped the SAF commandos and the army troops to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. They defeated them immediately using their respective finishers. After the battle, the SAF commandos and army troops thanked the Armored Fighters for helping them to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Meanwhile, as they reached Maeda St., they saw Triskaide and his Chariot Fighters creating an attack that cause a huge scare to the people who were there. There they transformed again into their armor form and faced them in a battle. Triskaide was surprised about the appearance of the Armored Fighters, and he attacked them unexpectedly. Because of this, Anaira told to Kohei, Fatima and Minori to face the Chariot Soldiers while she, Hiroyo and Irie will face Triskaide. And they were agreed. Alejandra received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers performed an attack in Esumi Avenue. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Force Fighters, as well as the Armored Energy Fighters, to head on to Esumi St. immediately. Meanwhile, a group of SAF commandos and army troops came to Maeda St. to help the Armored Meister Fighters to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. On the other hand; Anaira, Hiroyo and Irie faced Triskaide in a battle. Triskaide told them that they will never defeat him this time around, but Anaira responded him that they will defeat him at any time. Due to what Anaira said, Triskaide attempted to attack her using his Chariot Lance, but his attack was deferred by Irie, who blocked his attack using her Chariot Blast. Because of this, Triskaide got mad to Irie and he attacked her swiftly. Anaira and Hiroyo helped Irie, but Triskaide attacked them immediately. In an unexpected surprise, his attack was deferred by Anaira using her Armored Upgrade Arrow and it was followed by Hiroyo's attack using her Armored Chaser Saber. Triskaide, on the other hand, was in his desperation to defeat the Armored Fighters, so used his finishing attack, the Thirteen Smash, in order to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 6 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 23 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 29, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 49: The Wrongdoings, The Zenith episode 44 and Never Surrender episode 24. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes